


The Dragon Quartet

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Targaryen, Multi, Targaryen Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: King Aegon has called for a feast to celebrate the birth of his child. Rhaenys invites Jon and Daenerys to their chambers, to celebrate in the traditional Targaryen manner.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 112





	The Dragon Quartet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliamillais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamillais/gifts).



> A gift :) 
> 
> Happy Birthday Ophelia! 
> 
> This is more or less pure smut with little plot. Don't like don't read, yada yada.
> 
> Special thanks to my editor as always, for saving my work :)

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen looked on from her seat at the High Table in the Great Hall. The Lords and Ladies of Westeros danced and laughed before her, caught up in the revelry of the night’s festivities.

Her nephew, King Aegon was holding a massive feast to celebrate the coming of his first child, Prince Aemon. He ensured all the nobility in Westeros and even some magisters from the Free Cities were in attendance. The Great Hall was full to bursting and yet Dany found her eyes wandering listlessly around the room.

Her attention was caught by Tyene Sand, one of Aegon and Rhaenys’ cousins. She was a pretty little thing, with deep blue eyes and golden hair. She wore a short wispy light blue dress that rode up her thighs as she glided with ease through the dancing throng.

The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly. The red and black Targaryen banners hung from the dark stone walls whilst thousands of candles lit up the room. The food was exquisite, and they had all been treated to a fantastic spread. For starters, they were served a rich pumpkin soup which was followed by a course of roasted boar, stewed lamb and honeyed chicken. There were plates of fresh apples and grapes that burst and filled your mouth with their sweet flavour. To wash it all down, barrels of Arbor gold and Dornish wine had been brought up from the cellars.

To her left was her husband, Jon, slowly sipping on his wine. She noted his dark grey eyes were wandering over the people in the hall with the same languid look. He was dressed well, ditching his usual greys for a red and black Targaryen doublet. His hair was tied up neatly in a bun, and he wore black leather pants.

“This is all quite nice, isn’t it?” Dany stated as she pushed some food around her plate. She cut up another piece of chicken and took a small bite.

“Yes, it is. Aegon and Rhaenys certainly know how to throw a feast.” Jon replied with a small smile. Dany nodded as she moved to rest her hand on his thigh, giving him a slow massage as she looked around. She saw Lyanna and Elia off to one side, laughing and giggling as they spoke to Ser Arthur Dayne.

Margaery Tyrell was off to one side flirting unabashedly with Oberyn Martell. The Rose of Highgarden was twirling her brown hair between her fingers as she did so. The beautiful Ashara Dayne waltzed through the room dressed in a sparkling plum purple gown that hugged her body tightly. The Beauty of Starfall turned heads with every step she took.

“We should hold our own feast one day.” Dany suggested as her hand moved slowly upwards, gently rubbing his length through his breeches. She had drunk a few cups of wine by now and she was ready to take Jon to bed. Thankfully the tablecloth was long enough to hide any prying eyes from what she was doing.

“What would be the occasion?” Jon asked as his hand went to her thigh. His fingers were warm and gentle as he slowly caressed her knee. She took a quick glance around before slowly unlacing the top of his breeches to free his cock. She began to stroke him slowly, before she answered his question.

“I don’t know.” Dany giggled lightly as she brushed her silver hair behind her ear with her other hand. “Perhaps we could hold the harvest feast one year, let everyone come see the beautiful Summerhall when the leaves start to fall from the trees.”

“That does sound nice, Dany.” Jon whispered, his voice low and thick with his strong Northern accent. Dany loved hearing it, it made her wet just hearing him say her name. Jon had gone North for a few years to spend time with his Stark cousins, and the accent had stuck with him ever since.

She turned to look at him, his grey eyes were dark and clouded and she licked her lips slowly. Just as she was about to kiss him, she heard a voice.

“Would you care to join us?” A soft voice asked. Dany turned and saw Rhaenys standing beside them. Her niece was looking radiant that evening. She wore a long dark green dress that clung tightly to her curves. It had a generous lower cut at the neckline, exposing the round curves of her ample breasts. Her long black hair had been brushed back until it fell into a neat sheet all the way down her back.

“Where are you going?” Jon responded as he leaned forward to look at his half-sister. Her hand remained on his thigh, slowly stroking his cock with her fingers. She shifted her body slightly, so Rhaenys could see between them, and her nieces eyes widened with mischief. 

“Aegon and I are about to retire for the evening.” Rhaenys explained as she stared at Dany’s hand, fully aware of what her aunt was doing. “We would like some company.”

Dany stirred at the request as she glanced at Jon. Her husband smiled before nodding his head in acceptance and stood up from his seat whilst tucking his cock into his breeches. 

“Lead the way.” He said as he helped Dany to her feet. Rhaenys flashed them both a big toothy smile before making her way towards a side door that led out of the Great Hall.

Growing up, the four of them had been very close to one another. Rhaenys was the eldest, and in many ways, the leader of their quartet. She was the one who came up with their kissing game under the tree in the Godswood. Rhaenys had been there to help Dany seduce Jon for the first time. Ever since then, they had all shared one another, as Targaryens should.

Dany held onto Jon’s hand as Rhaenys led them through the hallways of the Red Keep. She took them up the stairs towards Maegor’s Holdfast and into the royal bed chambers.

The King’s rooms were massive. On the far side of the room was a large bed, with enough room for seven people. Alongside the bedroom was the nursery and a private study connected to the other side. Surprisingly, that was where Rhaenys led them, and not towards the bed.

Inside, they saw Aegon leaning on the balcony overlooking Blackwater Bay. He had removed his crown and his cloak leaving in him in only his breeches and doublet. He quickly turned around and smiled when he saw them enter.

“Jon! Daenerys!” He said warmly as his purple eyes sparkled.

“Were you expecting someone else, brother?” Jon asked with a smile as Aegon chuckled.

“No, of course not. Please, take a seat.” Aegon offered as he gestured towards the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

There were two chairs situated before Aegon’s desk but Dany squealed in surprise when Jon pulled her down into his lap. Her red dress hiked up slightly on her leg and Jon’s hand moved quickly under her skirt. Aegon smiled as he took a seat behind his desk, whilst Rhaenys leaned on the sidearm next to him.

The dark oak wood table that was between them was of a medium height. Aegon had done away with all the tall desks that his father had used a long time ago. From Dany’s position in Jon’s lap, she could clearly see her niece and nephew directly across from her.

Jon’s right hand moved slowly up her thigh, not stopping until his fingers stroked her damp core. Opposite her, Rhaenys’ slender fingers deftly undid Egg’s breeches and freed his cock. Aegon shifted in his seat as he pushed his breeches out of the way.

“It’s been a while since we have all played together.” Rhaenys said playfully as she continued to stroke Egg. 

“I know.” Jon grunted as he continued to play with his wife. His other hand went up to fondle her breast, gently cupping and squeezing it through the fabric of her dress. Dany began to grind lightly in his lap, and she could feel his hard length against her bottom cheeks.

“Sadly, the maester cautioned me from engaging in any of these activities for another few weeks at least.”

Jon chuckled at that and Rhaenys shot him a glare.

“Forgive me, sister. I just find it amusing that you of all people have to abstain.” Jon reasoned and Dany smiled in agreement.

“I don’t have to abstain. You all just have to stay away from my cunt.” Rhaenys answered as Dany giggled. “I can suck, but I can only watch tonight, I’m afraid.”

“Does this mean I get them both all to myself?” Dany asked as she glanced at Rhaenys. Rhaenys, the ever-controlling elder sister, looked upset at first before she slowly nodded.

Dany smiled again before turning around so she could kiss Jon. She pressed her lips to his whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft, and they slowly parted to accept her tongue. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper as her hands moved down his body onto his strong chest.

She began to undo the buttons on his doublet, getting rid of the first three before Jon picked her up and placed her on the table and pulled her so her legs were dangling over the edge and her arse was on the edge. Then he pushed up her dress up to her waist and spread her legs apart so he stood between them.

Dany gasped as he bent down, peppering her with his lips. First, he started at her feet, placing gentle kisses along her toes and ankles before slowly moving upwards. He began to nibble and lick her thighs whilst his hand gently stroked her hip. Dany moaned and squirmed as he worked her. She loved the attention she was getting, although she wished that he would hurry and move towards her cunt.

Jon looked up at her and then he grinned before ducking his head to continue his slow tease. Behind her, she heard wet slurping noises from Rhaenys. Dany pushed down the neckline of her dress to play with her breasts. She took one hard nipple and rolled it between her fingers as Jon finally made his way to her pulsing center.

He gently worked one finger into her, moving it inch by inch as slowly as he could. Dany moaned as he slowly added a second finger, whilst his thumb went to her nub, moving in slow, teasing circles. Then he slowly pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue.

He flattened his tongue and slowly licked her pussy, sending a bolt of pleasure straight up her spine. He quickly focused on her nub, flicking his tongue quickly as he pushed another finger back into her cunt. She tugged on his hair as she arched her back in pleasure. She began to squeeze and knead her breasts, rolling one of her pink nipples between her fingers as her hips writhed, grinding her cunt on his face.

She felt Jon’s tongue continue to work its magic as her peak approached, all it took was a few more delicate swipes before she tumbled over the edge, screaming loudly as she peaked.

When her eyes opened again, she looked to see that Jon had stripped completely and he was now standing between her legs, stroking his thick cock slowly. Dany licked her lips as she saw him.

“Come here, husband.” She murmured softly and Jon smirked. He stepped forward and placed his cock against her cunt, gently rubbing the fat tip along her folds. She leaned back on the table and spread her legs obscenely wide for him.

She did not have to wait for long as he slowly sank his cock into her warm, tight channel.

“Gods, love, you’re so tight.” Jon moaned as he finally bottomed out on her, his thick cock stretching her cunt and filling her up. His balls were resting against her arse and she lazily wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

“Come on husband, fuck me.” Dany goaded on as she stared into his grey eyes and Jon eagerly obliged. He started slowly at first, gently rocking in and out of her cunt before he began to pick up his pace. Dany’s hands roamed along his back, gently digging her nails into his skin as he filled her over and over again.

Dany began to tilt her hips, urging him deeper and deeper. Each thrust of his hips sent his balls smacking against her arse. She began to whimper as he pushed into her repeatedly, each time more forceful than the last.

“Deeper, harder!” Dany moaned as her husband continued to fuck her. She stretched out on the table and knocked a stack of papers onto the floor before she began to pinch and play with her breasts once more. Below them the table began to shake and creak as Dany felt her pleasure start to peak once more.

But then she felt Jon’s movements slow.

“Why did you stop?” Dany asked, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“The table might break.” Jon answered as he stepped away. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him for another searing kiss. His cock was sandwiched between them and Dany couldn’t resist stroking it.

“You two are so great together.” Rhaenys said as Dany finally broke away. They had moved to a long-cushioned couch in the room. Aegon was lounging lazily on it as Rhaenys kneeled between his legs to play with his cock.

“Come on, Jon.” Dany said as she grabbed him by the cock, leading him over towards Egg and Rhaenys before she got on her hands and knees on the space next to the King. She wiggled her hips enticingly for her husband as she felt him settle behind her, gently teasing her folds with his cock.

Jon slapped her arse cheeks a few times before he slipped inside her cunt once more. Dany moaned in pleasure as she looked at Egg and Rhaenys. Rhaenys took his cock deep into her throat, not stopping until her nose was pressed flat against his abdomen.

Then she quickly popped off, leaving a line of spit in her wake.

“Want a taste, Dany?” She asked as she shook Egg’s cock from side to side. Dany nodded slowly as she leaned forward to take the King into her mouth.

Egg’s cock was not like Jon’s, it was slightly longer but thinner and Dany couldn’t quite take it all into her throat. The two brothers were great friends, with Jon serving as his Hand. Dany knew that they were incredibly lucky to have such a good relationship. Not many men would let their brother fuck their wife.

It was not often that Dany was shared between the two brothers like this. Like Rhaenys, she was not unfamiliar to taking them both at the same time, with one in her cunt with the other in her arse. However, such sessions were a rarity as they left her rather sore and tired.

Still, with Rhaenys out of action for a few weeks, she wouldn’t mind bearing the soreness if it meant having the attentions of both brothers.

She focused on Egg’s cock whilst Jon slammed into her from behind. Her husband was moving faster and faster, pummelling into her as he chased his pleasure. His cock was so wonderfully long and thick that Dany closed her eyes with bliss as it filled her.

Each snap of his hips sent his cock deeper into her, so deep that Dany was sure it would nearly split her in half.

“That’s it Egg, use her mouth.” Rhaenys cooed into Egg’s ear. Aegon groaned as he began to buck his hips, sending his cock up into his aunt’s mouth. Dany moaned around his length, she was no longer in control of her own body, she merely just a tool for their pleasure.

The sheer submission of it all was intoxicating to her and she felt the warm bubbling of her pleasure beginning to heighten.

Jon thrust into her thrice more before he slowed pulled out of her. He slapped her cheeks before pushing her forward towards Aegon. Dany quickly understood the message before climbing into the King’s lap and onto his cock.

She sat down on his length whilst Jon stood up from the couch and moved over by her head. He tapped his cock against her lips. Dany smiled before taking him inside her mouth, tasting herself on her husband’s cock. Aegon’s hands settled on her hips as she began to bounce up and down.

Aegon leaned forward and caught one of her breasts in his mouth, gently sucking on her nipple as his hands slapped her cheeks.

“Hold her down, brother.” Jon said as his hand went to Dany’s head. Aegon’s hands grabbed hold of her hips and held her still before he began to drive his cock up, slapping his balls against her cheeks.

Whilst he did that, Jon pushed his cock deeper into her throat, not stopping until his balls rested against her chin and his tip grazed the back of her throat.

Jon held himself there while Dany looked up into his eyes, determined to not be the one who broke away first.

He looked at her and smiled before pulling away as Dany gasped for air. She reached out to stroke his cock whilst Aegon continued to fuck her. Dany was close to peaking again but she was denied this once to her utter frustration.

Egg groaned as he slowed down. Dany turned to see Rhaenys kneeling between them. Her niece then began to lick Egg’s shaft whilst it was still buried in Dany’s cunt. Rhaenys cooed as her tongue went all the way from his shaft to her rosebud before quickly darting inside.

“The night is young, Dany.” Rhaenys said with a wicked grin as she pulled away, mischievously swatting her arm.

Dany climbed off Aegon and moved back to her knees again. Jon wasted no time sinking into her cunt again as she quickly took Egg’s cock into her mouth.

Rhaenys was on her knees as well looking enviously at her aunt. She shrugged off the upper part of her dress as she played with one of her large breasts. It seemed that childbirth had made them even bigger and Dany could faintly see traces of milk leaking from her dark nipples.

She winked at her niece before taking Aegon’s cock deep into her mouth. Dany closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around the tip before flicking her tongue over his slit, earning a loud groan from Egg in the process.

Aegon shifted as he moved onto his knees, his hand brushing her silver hair from her face. Now Dany was trapped between the two brothers, one at each end and the pleasure was unimaginable.

They quickly developed a rhythm, when Jon pulled out of her cunt, Aegon would push himself into her mouth and then they would swap. The sheer submissive nature of being nothing but an object to be used by them sent a pulse of ecstasy straight to her cunt. Dany wondered if she had hidden masochist tendencies because she loved nothing more than to be handled this way by both her husband and her nephew.

Rhaenys moved forward to suck on one of Dany’s breasts as Jon’s finger went to her rosebud.

Dany was startled as she felt Jon’s thumb tracing her puckered hole before he slowly pushed it inside. She shot off like a dragon, screaming loudly as her walls spasmed around Jon’s shaft. She felt his cock still and jerk as he spilled inside her, painting her insides white with his seed.

Egg was quick to follow, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her in place as he finished in her mouth. Shooting spurt after spurt of his salty seed into her throat.

Dany gasped for air, Egg’s seed dripping from the side of her lips as she rested her head on his thigh. She was exhausted but thoroughly sated. After a moment, she heard a wet sucking sound and she turned to see that Rhae was between Jon’s legs, sucking his cock clean of their juices.

“You taste lovely, Dany.” Rhae whispered as she licked her full lips. Dany smiled as she rolled over onto her back, Jon’s seed slowly leaking from her cunt and onto the couch.

“Oh dear, we wouldn’t want to make a mess of our new couch.” Rhaenys said as she crawled between her legs. Dany smiled as her niece began to clean her cunt. It was going to be a fun night.

**Jon**

Jon lay back on the couch as he caught his breath, his cock was half hard between his legs, still slick with Dany’s juices. His wife lay beside him, moaning softly as Rhaenys buried her head between her thighs cleaning her of his seed. On Dany’s other side was Aegon, lazily playing with Dany’s breast whilst stroking his own shaft.

This was not the first time he had shared his wife with his siblings, nor was it the first time they had brought others into their bed with them. Arianne Martell and her cousins had joined them on numerous occasions and perhaps their proudest conquest was the beautiful Ashara Dayne. Still, there was a certain level of love that was only achieved when the four of them were together.

His Uncle Viserys, had long since left for the Free Cities and they only heard from him sporadically. His Mother and Elia had remained close together after Rhaegar’s tragic passing and they provided sound counsel for them when they needed it.

Jon’s cock stirred at the thought of the pair of them. Elia was a pretty woman, short like Rhaenys but with a softer smile, small hips and ample breasts. Jon closed his eyes as he thought of her, he wondered if she would taste like Rhaenys did. He imagined what it would be like to have her kneeling before him, taking his cock down her throat.

Then that image turned to one of his Mother. Lyanna was taller than Elia and had a thicker body too. Her breasts must be the size of melons, and with an arse perfect for squeezing.

He opened his eyes and immediately went to tap Rhaenys on the shoulder.

“Suck me.” He commanded as he stared into her dark brown eyes. Rhaenys’ lips curled into a smile as she crawled towards him before taking his length into her mouth.

Jon groaned as his hand went to her dark hair to lazily begin to guide her. Rhaenys had a different technique to Dany. Dany loved to work his tip whilst Rhaenys preferred to play with his balls.

His sister sucked half of him in her mouth whilst her hand began to fondle his sack, gently massaging one before moving to the other. To his right, he saw that Dany was between Aegon’s legs returning the favour.

Then, Rhaenys moved her tongue lower, sucking one heavy ball into her mouth whilst her hand quickly stroked his shaft. She lavished his ball with her tongue, sucking it gently before swirling it around again. Then she switched to the other before popping him back into her mouth once more. She sucked him greedily with plenty of spit to spare and Jon moaned at the wet, lewd noises she would make as she worked him.

“I bet Dany doesn’t do this for you.” Rhaenys murmured as she popped off his cock. Jon looked at her as she moved upwards before sandwiching his cock between her ample breasts. Then she began to slowly move them up and down, stroking his cock with her breasts. Every so often she would kiss the tip of his cock as it moved between them and Jon threw his head back with pleasure.

“I really want to fuck you, sister.” Jon said bluntly through gritted teeth as she slowed down. Rhaenys grinned at him in response as she sucked him gently.

“We can’t.” She replied softly as she released him.

“What about your arse?” Jon asked and she paused to consider this. For a moment, he thought she would say yes but she shook her head.

“No, the maester said I can’t do that either.” Rhaenys said with a pout.

“That’s no fun.” Jon muttered.

“We’ll have plenty of fun when he says I’m healed. You two need to fuck me good and proper to make up for lost time.”

“You have my word.” Jon said with a grin as Rhaenys sucked him again. To his right, he heard Aegon groan loudly and he turned towards his brother.

Aegon was laying back, furiously stroking his cock whilst Dany was between his legs, her tongue in his arse.

“Want to try that?” Rhaenys asked as she caught him looking but Jon shrugged his shoulders.

“Not today. Since I can’t fuck you, I want to fuck her.” Jon answered and Rhaenys smiled before letting him go. Dany was already on her knees and Jon moved behind her. He ran his fingers along her wet slit, before he slowly nudged his cock against her lips.

Dany paused briefly as she felt him behind her and then Jon pushed inside. Her cunt was warm and tight and fit perfectly around his cock like a glove. Jon hissed as he slowed pushed forward, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

He began to thrust slowly, thankfully as he had already spilled, he knew he would have staying power.

Dany began to grind her hips back against him, signalling she wanted more, and Jon was happy to oblige. He began to pick up the pace, holding onto both of her hips as he slammed into her from behind.

Aegon had pushed her away to feed her his cock again, and his brother grinned at him from the other side. This was not the first woman they had shared, Rhaenys had been their first, Dany the second with several more after.

Aegon held onto Dany’s head as he pushed his cock into her cheek, creating a lovely faint outline. Dany took Egg out of her mouth as she began to stroke him quickly, all whilst throwing herself back on Jon’s cock, slamming her arse into his hips.

“Come on, Jon! Keep fucking me!” She panted breathlessly as she moved herself back at him. Her face was red with exertion and Jon grunted to keep up. Each snap of his hips caused the flesh in her arse to ripple all the way up to her shoulders, but she kept demanding more.

Then he felt a warm body behind him. Rhaenys began to massage his shoulders as she nibbled her ear. He could feel her hard nipples along his back as she reached forward to gently play and squeeze his chest.

“Keep fucking her.” Rhaenys urged. “Fuck your whore of a wife.”

Jon huffed as gave Dany everything he could. He smacked her arse twice, leaving a light red handprint on her cheeks. He could feel his balls starting to warm as his pleasure approached but Jon didn’t want to finish just yet.

“I brought oils.” Rhaenys said suggestively and Jon began to slow.

“Oil?” he asked as he turned, and his sister nodded.

“Fuck me, Jon!” Dany pleaded as she turned to look at him. However, she too paused when she saw what Rhaenys was holding. Jon slowly pulled out of her cunt whilst Rhaenys moved forward. She had coated two of her fingers with a liberal amount of oil that she gently applied to Dany’s puckered hole.

“Cunt or arse?” Aegon asked and Jon paused, looking at his wife.

“Jon, you take my cunt. You’re far too big for it to work the other way around.” Dany answered softly. Her eyes were closed as Rhaenys lubricated her arse with her dainty fingers. Jon smiled before reaching forward to slide two fingers into her cunt. He began to play with her gently, stroking her inner walls with two fingers before pulling them out again.

“Taste her.” Jon motioned to Rhaenys. His sister only hesitated for a second before leaning forward and sucking his fingers greedily into her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she sucked them clean.

“Now, lie down, Jon.” Rhaenys ordered as she fell into her older sibling role once again. Jon lay on his back on the couch before Dany came over to straddle him. She smiled at him before lining his cock up and gently sliding down on him.

“I’ve missed this.” She said softly as she leaned down to kiss him. Their kiss was slow and gentle as Dany began to ride him slowly for a few moments before she stopped. He took that time to capture one of her breasts in his mouth, gently sucking on her tit as Aegon climbed behind her.

“Nice and slow, Egg.” Rhaenys ordered as Dany began to gasp. Jon kept sucking and playing with her breasts to distract her. Soon, Aegon was pushed all the way inside of her.

“I feel so full.” Dany mewled as she lay forward on Jon’s chest. Jon began to thrust slowly, gently driving his cock into her cunt with slow deliberate strokes. Dany began to whimper and moan above him as Aegon found his rhythm. As Jon stroked into the back of her cunt, Aegon would pull out completely and the two would alternate, making sure Dany was filled with cock at every possible moment.

“So… fucking… good!” Dany squealed in between pants as the brothers increased their speed. Soon her low moans, turned into high pitched cries of pleasure as the two brothers continued to fuck her. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled the room as Rhaenys goaded them on from the sidelines.

Rhaenys was sitting on the floor with her legs wide open as she played with her massive breasts as she desperately fought the urge to play with her cunt. Her nipples were painfully hard on her chest as Rhaenys squeezed them and slapped them to try and bring herself to her peak.

“That’s it, Jon. Breed her!” Rhaenys shouted and Jon grunted as his hips moved faster. A dark desire passed over him as he began to pound into his wife faster and faster. He was spurred on by the need to breed his wife and the thought of seeing her belly grow round with their child.

Soon Jon heard Dany scream out in wanton abandon as her cunt spasmed around him. Her peak passed over her like a wave as her cunt tightened around his shaft, squeezing him tightly and setting him off too.

Jon roared loudly as his cock spurted and pulsed, filling his wife with his seed. Jon’s eyes closed, nearly blacking out as he pumped her with everything left in his balls.

Egg followed soon after, his own seed dripping from his aunt’s arse.

Dany collapsed onto Jon’s chest, panting and exhausted as Jon’s cock stayed rooted in her cunt.

“Here, let’s have a drink. Gods know we need it.” Rhaenys said to them after a while as she returned with a pitcher of Arbor Red and some cups. Aegon moved off the couch to fill his cup whilst Jon remained where he was, Dany still on his chest.

“I’ll clean you both up.” Rhaenys whispered softly as she came forward with a cup and cloth. “Is Dany alright?”

“I think so.” Jon replied as he listened to his wife’s soft breathing. “These sessions always take a lot out of her. She needs rest now.”

This wasn’t the first time that Dany had passed out like this. Sometimes he would fuck her so hard and for so long that she would fall straight to sleep after they had finished.

“Good. You fucked her well. Go to sleep. I daresay she’ll want more of you in the morning.” Rhaenys said with a hint of a smile offering a silk blanket to him.

Jon returned her smile as he draped the blanket over them, content to fall asleep with Dany on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Mad if Bad  
> Bad if Mad  
> Mad if Bad  
> Bad if Mad  
> Mad if Bad  
> Bad if Mad
> 
> Back to Retirement I go.


End file.
